The Shezow Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. As a good sized wiki with a large community and a sizeable amount of articles, it is only reasonable that the Shezow Wiki would have an administration. Like all administration, it consists of devoted members who have proven themselves to be of high quality and devotion to the site. These users work with the standard users and members to make the SheZow Wiki totally She-Riffic! Administrator abilities These additional functions include: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Maintenance abilities The maintenance force are users granted administration rights for the purpose of categorization and organization. They rank below ordinary administrators but have the exact abilities as them. The job of the maintenance force it to administer the reports in the "Maintenance reports" section of the page. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? Bureaucrats Note: the rankings are based on the order that the users received their rights and does not imply a hierarchical standing. Administrators Note: chat moderators who are also administrators or bureaucrats are not included in this section. Chat Moderators Note: chat moderators who are also administrators or bureaucrats are not included in this section. For consultation on edits, pages, or becoming an admin, please direct questions to those listed above. Thank you. How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator Not everyone can become an admin. Please understand that this wiki only needs enough admins at any given time to handle basic administrative tasks such as deleting articles and blocking disruptive users. Users wishing to become an admin should meet all of the following requirements: *Must have a large number of quality main name space edits and have been active on The SheZow Wiki for a significant period of time. *Must have permission from at least two bureaucrats. Users wishing to become an admin should show these characteristics: *Dedication and loyalty to the wiki. They should make positive contributions to the wiki and should be regularly active. *Technical skills and knowledge of MediaWiki and the SheZow Wiki. They should know how to delete and protect pages, block members, and monitor edits on the wiki. *Knowledge of happenings and events on the wiki. One should understand and practice the policies of the wiki and how to approach different situations based upon how the SheZow Wiki works. *Respectful and intelligent personality. One should respect others and their rights while also using their abilities to be helpful and not harmful. One should not abuse their powers or take advantage of non-admins simply because of their status. They should be kind but also stern, willing to block users and do so strictly out of penalties for violating the rules, not personal feelings. *If one has these traits, they merely have to request the position from one of the bureaucrats. If two or more bureaucrats approve, then the person can become an administrator. *For becoming a bureaucrat, it takes much experience and devotion as well as an admin position. If one wishes to become a bureaucrat, please consult the bureaucrats above. One must be granted permission from at least three bureaucrats before requesting for the promotion. *Do take into account that an admin or bureaucrat who is inactive for at least a year without notice can be stripped of his or her rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge." The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.